See It Coming
by No-Longer-Active12345
Summary: It's 7th year. Lily and Sev have barely talked since the incident at the lake. What will happen when she receives a letter asking her to meet him later that night? Lily POV


**_I realize I've basically given up on this endeavor. I mostly write for myself now, but I recently read a few stories about the tragedy of Lily and Snape and this thought came to me. I wrote it and thought that I would actually post it. It's a one-shot, but I am satisfied with it. Please let me know what you think of it._**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Lily,<em>

_ Please don't throw this letter away before you read it. I understand that you no longer wish to associate with me, but I hope you will do me the honor of meeting with me this evening. I will be in the Trophy room on the third floor right after patrols. I will wait an hour for you. If you do not show up, I understand, but it is my sincerest wish that you would find it in your heart to see me tonight._

_Sev_

Lily sat in the Great Hall reading the letter from her once best friend, her face expressionless. It had been nearly two years since she had given up on him. He had crossed a line that she would not allow him to come back from. She realized that they were headed down completely different paths that would eventually pit them against one another in battle.

"Lily?"

She was jerked out of her thought and quickly folded the letter and hid it away from view. Lily had finally given in to the once arrogant toe rag that had precipitated her falling out with Snape. James Potter had matured since then and after he was awarded the rank of Head Boy, he managed to make Lily see how much he truly cared. It would not due to worry him unnecessarily. It was no secret that James loathed Snape's very existence. He would not be thrilled that Lily was receiving letters from him.

"Who was that from?" he quieried concernedly.

"No one," Lily responded, smiling. It did not quite reach her eyes, but James decided not to press it.

"Alright," He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "We were just planning-,"

Lily was only half listening as she discreetly looked around the Hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who had sent her the letter. She hoped to sight some indication of his reasons for meeting with her. She was disappointed when she realized he was not at the Slytherin table, or in the Hall at all. She sighed and returned her thoughts to the conversation going on around her before she aroused anymore suspicion from her protective boyfriend.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Are you sure everything is alright, Lily-love?" James asked, gently rubbing her back as they patrolled along the corridor that evening, "You've been distracted all day."

"I'm fine, James," she promised.

James studied her for a moment, but Lily made sure to let none of her emotions slip onto her expression. Finally, he gave up and grinned.

"Then, I suppose you won't mind heading back a little early," he drawled as he gently pushed her against the nearest wall and leaned over to kiss her.

She pushed him away, laughing, "James! We're Head Boy and Girl! We have responsibilities!"

James just pushed back, pressing his body against her, trapping her between himself and the wall, "Just this once?"

"No, James," She said firmly, still smiling.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, but pressed a quick kiss to her lips before stepping away and freeing her.

"Well at least I finally made you laugh," he grinned.

"I've-."

"I mean, really laugh. You've been faking it all day. I can tell, love," he cut off her protest.

Lily grinned sheepishly, but was grateful when he did not press the issue further.

They patrolled for another half hour before finally turning to head back to the common room. They were nearly in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before Lily turned to James, holding her head.

"Ah! I've suddenly got the worst headache. I think I should go get a potion from Madame Pomfrey," she feigned.

James looked concerned, "I'll come with you."

"No! No, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a jiffy then go straight to sleep. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, James. Don't wait up. I'll be fine."

James looked conflicted, but finally nodded with a slightly pained look on his face. Lily smiled comfortingly, reaching up to kiss him before turning and heading back toward the Grand Staircase.

She headed down the stairs to the third floor, mentally preparing herself for a discussion with Snape. The last several discussions they had, although long ago, typically ended with shouting and tears on both sides. She found the Trophy room and, keeping an eye out for Peeves, slipped quietly inside. It was dark and she had to pause to allow her eyes to adjust.

"Sev?" she called out quietly, "Are you in here?"

"Right here," he whispered less than a foot from her. She nearly jumped out of her skin and only just managed to stifle her scream.

"Jesus, Sev!" she hissed. Her eyes finally adjusted and she managed to make out his stoic face in the dark. She could see just a hint of humor pulling at his lips, but he would not let it show.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, but crude muggle phrases will get you no where."

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well, what do you want? Hurry up. I'm supposed to be in the Hospital Wing getting a headache potion."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he visibly tensed, "Yes, we wouldn't want to worry precious Potter, would we? Is he so controlling that you can't even meet with your best friend?"

"_Ex_- best friend," she spat, "You lost that title the day you called me a 'mudblood' in front of the school, Snape."

His eyes widened, "You know I didn't-."

"It doesn't matter. We've had this discussion. If that's all you wanted, I'll just head back to my dormitory now," she turned to leave.

"No! Wait. Please," he reached out and took hold of her wrist. She spun around, yanking it from his grip.

"Than say what you have to say and be done with it!"

"Lily… please. I didn't ask you here to go down this road again. Please just… listen?" he pleaded, "I know we can never be what we once were, but if you miss what we had at all, please listen."

Lily sighed and relaxed, suddenly looking drawn and tired, "Alright, Sev. What is it?"

Severus looked concerned, "Are you alright, Lily? You look-."

"I'm fine, Sev. I just need some sleep."

He sighed and gathered up his courage, "Promise me you will hear me out. You won't freak out on me?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "What do you have to tell me that I would freak out about?"

"Just promise."

"Fine. I promise."

He reached over and slowly rolled up the left sleeve of his robes, revealing a snake coming out of the mouth of a skull on his forearm. Lily gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sev-!"

"You promised! Please Lily, just hear me out."

She closed her eyes tightly, as if the mark might disappear when she opened them again, and nodded.

"I finally belong to something bigger. My skills and brains are finally recognized as an asset. I am an important person fighting for wizard kind. We fight for freedom from muggle oppression. All we want is to not have to hide anymore," he grew more exhilarated with every word he spoke.

Lily felt the sting of tears prick her eyes and opened them to see Severus looking anxious and excited.

"How can you say that? They don't just want to be out in the open, they want to suppress the muggles! They want to kill everyone and everything that gets in their way! They're a band of raving lunatics with a cause! Oh… excuse me… you are, too," she spat.

"Lily, please. That's not it. We are fighting extinction and oppression! And if a few muggles have to be-."

"A FEW? They would see to it that all muggles are either dead or slaves! That's my family, Snape! You would do that to Petunia? My dad? Mum? She all but took you in after she learned about your parents! Not all muggles are like your dad, Sev."

"We shouldn't have to hide," he ignored her last comment, "We are more powerful and the lesser should serve their betters."

"How dare you! It's not just them. It's muggle-borns, too. Me, Sev. They would kill or enslave me," she said stonily.

"No. I won't allow it."

"Like you can stop Voldemort from doing just that."

"Then why do you fight if you know he can't be stopped? Join us! You're brilliant. He would welcome you and your abilities. Once you're a death eater, your blood status is irrelevant," he ran a hand through his greasy hair, his eyes glinting with excitement at the thought.

"I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. No. I will fight for my family. For goodness. Until my dying breath."

"Lily, no," he pleaded, looking desperate now, "I can't let you-."

"You can and you will because you don't have any control over me Severus Snape! It's my life and I will choose the way I live and the way I die!" he tone changed from one of screaming anger to dangerous silence, "You've chosen your path. You can't back out now. Not anymore. Once a death eater, always a death eater. If there was ever any hope for you, it's gone now. You've lost all of my respect- and know this. If I ever face you on the battlefield, I will show you the same courtesy as everyone of your fellows. That is to say, none at all."

Severus was speechless, but as he felt the tears prick in his eyes, his expression became one of stony acceptance, "This is it, then? You're choosing Potter over me?"

Lily sighed. Never before would she have admitted it, but there was no hope for him anymore, "Yes. I'm sorry, but you've brought this upon yourself. I will have nothing more to do with you. Goodbye."

With that, she turned and left the Trophy room and Sev let her go without a word. She made it all the way back to the common room before she let the tears that had been stinging her eyes since she left break free. She hurried across the room, but slammed into something hard and fell back onto the floor with a thud. Instead of pushing herself up and trying to look orderly as she would have normally, she simply sat on the floor and covered her face, not even bothering to see what she had run into.

James pulled off his cloak and quickly bent to scoop the crying girl into his arms and carried her over to the couch.

"Lily?" he asked, wiping at her eyes, confusion marring his face, "Lily-love, what happened? It's not your head, is it?"

Lily choked on a sob and shook her head, "I- I- I didn't g-go to the Hospital, James."

His expression darkened, "I know. I watched you on the map."

She looked up, trying to be angry that he had spied on her, but couldn't bring herself to. She just sobbed and clutched him closer.

"What did he do, my love? I'll kill him if he hurt you," he fought to contain his anger at the thought, "You know I would do anything for you."

"No. Don't. It's fi-."

"Don't you dare say 'fine' one more time. You've been saying it all day. I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid either. You haven't been fine all day and you are very clearly not fine now," he scolded softly, "Now… what happened?"

"Oh, James!" she cried, "He-he's a… a death eater!"

Her sobs began again, shaking her uncontrollably, as James just held her closer, allowing her to soak his shoulder. He hated the git, and this was no surprise to him, but he couldn't stand to see Lily hurting. They had all tried to warn her that it was coming, and somewhere deep down, he knew she saw it coming, too. However, the confirmation of it had clearly shaken her to the core. It was the last straw. There was no more hoping that he might come back to the light. He was lost to her, and it broke her heart.


End file.
